michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Is It
Who Is It is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the album Dangerous. This song was released by Epic Records on August 31, 1992 and was recorded in 1989. This song was written and composed by Jackson and was produced by Michael Jackson and Bill Bottrell. The song's lyrics pertain to despair over being left by someone you love.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Who_Is_It_%28Michael_Jackson_song%29 The chords of this song were made by Jackson and Brad Buxer.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wyxEM1_f4s&feature=related Lyrics *''I Gave Her Money'' *''I Gave Her Time'' *''I Gave Her Everything'' *''Inside One Heart Could Find'' *''I Gave Her Passion'' *''My Very Soul'' *''I Gave Her Promises'' *''And Secrets So Untold'' * *''And She Promised Me Forever'' *''And A Day We'd Live As One'' *''We Made Our Vows'' *''We'd Live A Life Anew'' *''And She Promised Me In Secret'' *''That She'd Love Me For All Time'' *''It's A Promise So Untrue'' *''Tell Me What Will I Do?'' * *''And It Doesn't Seem To Matter'' *''And It Doesn't Seem Right'' *'Cause The Will Has Brought *''No Fortune'' *''Still I Cry Alone At Night'' *''Don't You Judge Of My Composure'' *'Cause I'm Lying To Myself *''And The Reason Why She Left Me'' *''Did She Find In Someone Else?'' * *''(Who Is It?)'' *''It Is A Friend Of Mine'' *''(Who Is It?)'' *''Is It My Brother!'' *''(Who Is It?)'' *''Somebody Hurt My Soul, Now'' *''(Who Is It?)'' *''I Can't Take This Stuff No More'' * *''I Am The Damned'' *''I Am The Dead'' *''I Am The Agony Inside'' *''The Dying Head'' *''This Is Injustice'' *''Woe Unto Thee'' *''I Pray This Punishment'' *''Would Have Mercy On Me'' * *''And She Promised Me Forever'' *''That We'd Live Our Life As One'' *''We Made Our Vows'' *''We'd Live A Love So True'' *''It Seems That She Has Left Me'' *''For Such Reasons Unexplained'' *''I Need To Find The Truth'' *''But See What Will I Do!'' * *''And It Doesn't Seem To Matter'' *''And It Doesn't Seem Right'' *'Cause The Will Has Brought *''No Fortune'' *''Still I Cry Alone At Night'' *''Don't You Judge Of My Composure'' *'Cause I'm Bothered Everyday *''And She Didn't Leave A Letter'' *''She Just Up And Ran Away'' * *''(Who Is It?)'' *''It Is A Friend Of Mine'' *''(Who Is It?)'' *''Is It My Brother?'' *''(Who Is It?)'' *''Somebody Hurt My Soul, Now'' *''(Who Is It?)'' *''I Can't Take It 'Cause I'm Lonely'' * *''(Who Is It?)'' *''It Is Friend Of Mine'' *''(Who Is It?)'' *''To Me I'm Bothered'' *''(Who Is It?)'' *''Somebody Hurt My Soul, Now'' *''(Who Is It?)'' *''I Can't Take It 'Cause I'm Lonely'' * *''And It Doesn't Seem To Matter'' *''And It Doesn't Seen Right'' *'Cause The Will Has Brought *''No Fortune'' *''Still I Cry Alone At Night'' *''Don't You Judge Of My Composure'' *'Cause I'm Lying To Myself *''And The Reason Why She Left Me'' *''Did She Find Someone Else?'' * *''And It Doesn't Seem To Matter'' *''And It Doesn't Seem Right'' *'Cause The Will Has Brought *''No Fortune'' *''Still I Cry Alone At Night'' *''Don't You Judge Of My Composure'' *'Cause I'm Bothered Everyday *''And She Didn't Leave A Letter'' *''She Just Up And Ran Away'' * *''And It Doesn't Seem To Matter'' *''And It Doesn't Seem Right'' *'Cause The Will Has Brought *''No Fortune'' *''Still I Cry Alone At Night'' *''Don't You Judge Of My Composure'' *'Cause I'm Lying To Myself *''And The Reason Why She Left Me'' *''Did She Find Someone Else?'' * *''And It Doesn't Seem To Matter'' *''And It Doesn't Seem Right'' *'Cause The Will Has Brought *''No Fortune'' *''Still I Cry Alone At Night'' *''Don't You Judge Of My Composure'' *'Cause I'm Bothered Everyday *''And She Didn't Leave A Letter'' *''She Just Up And Ran Away'' * *''And It Doesn't Seem To Matter'' *''And It Doesn't Seem Right'' *'Cause The Will Has Brought *''No Fortune'' *''Still I Cry Alone At Night'' *''Don't You Judge Of My Composure'' *'Cause I'm Bothered Everyday *''And She Didn't Leave A Letter'' *''She Just Up And Ran Away'' * *''And It Doesn't Seem To Matter'' *''And It Doesn't Seem Right'' *'Cause The Will Has Brought *''No Fortune'' *''Still I Cry Alone At Night'' *''Don't You Judge Of My Composure'' *'Cause I'm Lying To Myself *''And The Reason Why She Left Me'' *''Did She Find Someone Else?'' Gallery imagesCAZ9TTRR.jpg imagesCA9EB1X3.jpg imagesCAT5A02U.jpg imagesCAA6Q9NN.jpg imagesCAHNQ1C7.jpg Teddy Riley's Words About The Song "This reminds me so much of Dirty Diana. I think he recaptured that sound on this song. You know, I think he went back to his roots of recording with this song to record an incredible track. I thought it would take someone like Quincy Jones produced Dirty Diana to really put an incredible track like that together. I thought it would take someone like Quincy to get that sound, but Michael came up with it." In Dangerous This song is the 5th single and the 9th track listing in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Dangerous_%28album%29 Awards This song hit no.6 on the R&B singles chart, no.14 on the the Hot 100 in the U.S., no.10 in the U.K., and no.1 in Zimbabwe.http://www.mjtunes.com/modules/mydownloads/singlefile.php?lid=247 Trivia *The early versions were allegedly titled Lying to Myself and It Doesn't Seem To Matter, which was later mentioned in Revolution magazine, in a list of supposed songs for the Dangerous album. *People in the video game / Sonic community have linked Who Is It's backing music to the level music of IceCap Zone Act 1 from Sonic the Hedgehog 3, while in fact IceCap Zone Act 1's music relates more to Smooth Criminal from the 1988 album Bad. External Links Song and Album Music Video References Category:Dangerous songs Category:Songs Category:Singles